Be A Man
by jkateel
Summary: An arrow, a pole, a set of weights and Mako are going to teach Korra how to "be a man."


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra © Nickelodeon; Mulan © Disney  
**Author's Notes:** On Tumblr, I indirectly came up with the idea that Mulan and Shang from _Mulan_ were Mako and Bolin's parents. And so, a story was born...

* * *

Korra had expected weights, targets, nets, _something_ besides the long, smooth pole in the center of the room. At the top was an arrow, and Korra frowned at it before glancing at Mako. He was holding two sets of round weights attached to long sashes, and he handed them to her. They were heavy, but she handled them easily, looking from them, to the arrow and then back at Mako.

"What exactly does this have to do with firebending?" she asked and Mako quirked an eyebrow.

"Everything," he said, folding his arms. "The most important lesson a firebender can learn is to be humble**—**"

"And how is this humbling?" Korra interrupted, swinging the weights around. Mako ignored her, pointing up at the arrow.

"For your first lesson, you must climb the pole to reach the arrow," Mako said, and then pointed at the weights. "The weights you hold represent discipline and strength. You'll need both to reach the arrow."

Korra snorted. The weights represented discipline and strength? What was this, a White Lotus training session? "Well, I got plenty of strength," she joked, tossing one weight up and catching it.

"And hardly any discipline," Mako shot back, Korra twitching and then glaring at him. He pointed at the arrow again. "You will need both if you truly want to understand firebending, Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Okay, _Tenzin,_" she teased and then glanced up at the arrow. "So, climb the tower and reach the arrow. Easy enough."

"Using strength and discipline."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she said, and then paused, before glancing over at him. "Wait, figuratively?"

Mako shook his head. "Literally."

Korra looked down at the weights and then up at the pole, humming thoughtfully. That was an interesting twist, she thought, but it still wasn't much of a challenge. "I still don't see what this has to do with firebending," she said as she strode up to the pole, rolling the sashes around her arms so the weights pressed along the length of them. She then jumped onto the pole, legs and arms wrapping around it tightly. Easy enough, she thought with a grin, and then slid up her arm. But she was too fast, and the weight swung, her arm leaning back and then taking her entire body with it. She crashed back to the ground with a loud _thunk_, and it _hurt_. She cursed, and then glanced at Mako, seeing that he was _smirking_.

Smirking. Mako. At _her. _

Her temper flared, and she pushed to her feet, wrapping the sashes more securely around her arms. She jumped onto the pole again, and tried to move both arms up at once, trusting her legs to hold her steady. The weights, however, had other plans, the pull of gravity the stronger force. Korra felt them pull and pull and pull—

When she toppled over again, Mako's smirk grew, and Korra glared daggers at him. "What's so funny?" she snapped, and Mako grinned but didn't reply. Korra growled and then got back up, looking at the weights. This supposed firebending lesson wasn't going to beat her — no stupid set of weights that Mako had _named_ like a fond pet were going to best her!

Determined, she jumped back onto the pole.

And fell.

And fell.

And fell again.

On the fourth try, she wondered if the pole was flammable.

On the tenth try, she wondered if Mako was flammable.

* * *

The cursing could be heard from down the hallway and, curious, Bolin walked into the training room. He took in the sight of Korra, the weights, the scorch marks all over the pole, and Mako leaning against the wall, watching the Avatar tying the weights to her legs. Bolin had to hide a smile as he walked over to his brother. "The old strength-and-discipline training technique, huh, big bro?"

Mako's lips twitched toward a smile. "The one and only."

"You're a cruel man, Mako," Bolin said, and Mako shrugged, closing his eyes.

"I could be singing the song, too," he pointed out, and Bolin couldn't help it. He burst into laughter.


End file.
